screamqueensfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scream Queens (Série de TV)
Scream Queens é uma série de TV de comédia e terror. A primeira temporada foi aceita pela Fox em 20 de outubro de 2014. A série foi criada e é dirigida por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Cada temporada deverá ter duas líderes femininas, as líderes da primeira temporada são Emma Roberts e Jamie Lee Curtis. A série começou a ser filmada durante março de 2015. O show teve sua estréia mundial no dia 8 de julho, na Comic-Con 2015 e estreou em 22 de setembro de 2015 na televisão.Comic-Con to Host ‘Scream Queens’ Premiere, ‘American Horror Story’ & ‘Sleepy Hollow’Emma Roberts on Instagram: It's all happening!!!! #ScreamQueens Murphy, Falchuk e Brennan também servirão como escritores e diretores, e Dante Di Loreto irá se juntar a eles como produtor executivo. A série começa quando o pânico está prestes a explodir no campus da Universidade de Wallace quando, exatamente 20 anos depois de uma tragédia misteriosa, um assassino vestido de diabo começa a mirar nas irmãs da Kappa House. A série de comédia-terror super-carregada é uma moderna releitura sobre o clássica enigma com um elenco de assassinos, com pelo menos uma baixa a cada semana até que o mistério seja resolvido, alguém pode ser a próxima vítima - ou o assassino.Scream Queens - Special Preview - Press Release Produção Desenvolvimento e concepção Em 20 de outubro de 2014, foi anunciado que a Fox havia encomendado uma temporada de 15 episódios de Scream Queens, criada por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan que também co-criou a série musical de TV da Fox, Glee. "Scream Queens vai direto para a série. É um compromisso enorme e uma expressão de nossa fé em Ryan. Estamos em êxtase para tê-lo, juntamente com Brad, Ian e Dante, como nossos parceiros neste emocionante passeio", Gary Newman e Dana Walden, Presidentes-CEOs da Fox Television Group, comentando após quererem outra série de TV reunindo a equipe criativa que entregou Glee. O conceito de gênero flexível, que combina o verdadeiro terror com grandes momentos cômicos e personagens diversificados e inesquecíveis, esta vai ser uma interessante e excitante novo série, dizem. Murphy queria trabalhar com seus bons amigos Falchuk e Brennan novamente em algo cômico depois de Glee, "e estamos nos divertindo muito escrevendo Scream Queens", disse ele. Ele confirmou que cada temporada desta série antológica vai girar em torno de duas lideranças femininas. Uma pesquisa nacional para estas mulheres durante a primeira temporada, bem como 10 outros papéis coadjuvantes, foi iniciada em 2014. Jamie Lee Curtis é uma atriz que Murphy sempre quis para suas obras, e ele escreveu a série para ela.Ryan Murphy Spills New Details on Lady Gaga's 'AHS' Debut, 'Scream Queen's Twist & More! Os produtores executivos da série antológica American Horror Story, Murphy, Falchuk, Brennan, e Dante Di Loreto; também irão trabalhar juntos para este projeto. "É antológica por natureza, mas há uma cilada para ela," Murphy disse da graça secreta de Scream Queens. "Não posso revelar porque é diferente de American Horror Story, que se redefine completamente todos os anos. Esta não faz isso." Elenco Em dezembro de 2014, foi relatado que Emma Roberts e Jamie Lee Curtis poderiam ser caracterizadas como os dois papéis principais. Em janeiro de 2015, Lea Michele, Joe Manganiello, Keke Palmer e Abigail Breslin se juntaram ao elenco principal da série; assim como a atriz e cantora Ariana Grande em uma capacidade recorrente. Mais tarde naquele mês, foi anunciado que Nick Jonas recorreria em toda a primeira temporada. Skyler Samuels, o recém-chegado Billie Lourd, Lucien Laviscount, Diego Boneta e Glen Powell juntaram-se ao elenco principal durante Fevereiro de 2015. As personalidades do YouTube, os gêmeos Aaron e Austin Rhodes, e Niecy Nash se juntaram ao elenco recorrente no mesmo mês. Em março de 2015, Nasim Pedrad se juntou ao elenco como uma personagem regular, enquanto Breezy Eslin juntou-se como uma personagem recorrente. No mesmo mês, Manganiello deixou o elenco porque a série não podia acomodar seus compromissos para promover o filme Magic Mike XXL internacionalmente. Oliver Hudson se juntou ao elenco substituindo o papel de Manganiello.Oliver Hudson Joins ‘Scream Queens’ As Joe Manganiello Has To Pull Out Em 24 de junho de 2015, foi anunciado que Charisma Carpenter se juntara ao elenco numa capacidade recorrente, interpretando a mãe da personagem de Ariana Grande.NEWS/ Charisma Carpenter Joins Scream Queens And You Will Love Who She's Playing No dia seguinte, Roger Bart foi escalado como o pai.NEWS/ Scream Queens Scoop! Ariana Grande's Dad Will Be Played By This Revenge Star... Filmagens Foi relatado que as filmagens deveriam começar em abril de 2015. O Campus da universidade onde será filmada Scream Queens confirmou via Twitter que Jamie Lee Curtis, Ariana Grande, Abigail Breslin e Nick Jonas começariam a gravar para a série durante março de 2015, um mês antes do que era suposto para começar as filmagens.CampusConnection on Twitter: Look for Jamie Lee Curtis, Ariana Grande, Abigail Breslin, and Nick Jonas on campus! #Tulane Emma Roberts, Skyler Samuels, Nasim Pedrad, Diego Boneta, Abigail Breslin, Nick Jonas e Curtis estavam no set em 13 de março de 2015, confirmando que as filmagens começaram naquele dia.Rain of terror! Emma Roberts, Jamie Lee Curtis and Nasim Pedrad brave the wet weather as they begin filming new black comedy series Scream QueensAbigail Breslin on Twitter: Day one of @ScreamQueens done. Here we go... ����Nick Jonas on Twitter: Just finished my first day of @ScreamQueens this should be fun... �� A gravação da série entrou em recesso em 23 de abril de 2015 e retomou em 17 de junho.Film New Orleans - Current Productionshttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHNtkchW8AEf3Bw.jpg Episódios Marketing O primeiro teaser da série foi lançado pela Fox em 13 de fevereiro de 2015 no YouTube, como um presente de sexta-feira 13. Na Black Friday seguinte, 13 de março de 2015, a Fox enviou presentes de Scream Queens para promover a série.Leanne Aguilera on Instagram: A fun Friday the 13th treat from my future fall obsession #ScreamQueens! #cantwaitSeriouslyomg on Instagram: Fox sent this out to promote Ryan Murphy's show #ScreamQueens that debuts in the fall.Siouxland News on Twitter:Thanks for the gumballs @ScreamQueens we are "dying" to see the show this fall! #screamqueensChris Harnick on Twitter: Fox did not let Friday the 13th pass them up! Early #screamqueens promotionJoe 'Monk' Pardavila on Twitter: Thank you FOX for the Scream Queens swag. I always wanted a pink drinking cup and pink gum balls. #FOX #ScreamQueens No mesmo dia, uma segunda promo com Emma Roberts como Chanel Oberlin foi lançada.Scream Queens Video: Emma Roberts Pops in Fox Comedy's New Teaser No entanto, mais tarde foi editado e relançado, cortando as letras "KNT" que eram lidas na camisa de Robert, e mudando o nome da casa da irmandade ao fundo, de "KNT" para "KKT".Scream Queens Season 1 Teaser Trailer #2, Chanel Bubblegum FOX HD Em 18 de março de 2015, um novo teaser com Keke Palmer como Zayday foi lançado após o final da temporada de Empire da Fox. Uma quarta promo vazou em 8 de abril de 2015, com, mais uma vez, Roberts, um dia depois foi oficialmente lançada.SCREAM QUEENS | Chanel “Makeup Knife” Tease LeakedSCREAM QUEENS | "Chanel Knife" Teaser Official Em 17 de abril de 2015, a Entertainment Weekly lançou três pôsteres oficiais da série, confirmando que a estréia de Scream Queens seria realizada em setembro do mesmo ano.Scream Queens exclusive: See three new posters for fall's horror comedy Um novo teaser foi carregado para o canal oficial de Scream Queens no YouTube em 4 de maio‘Scream Queens’ New Teaser: A Text Conversation Turns Deadly — Watch e outro durante 13 de maio com imagens reais da série. Em 22 de maio, foi lançado um Inside Look. Em 11 de maio de 2015, um trailer completo foi mostrado na Fox Upfronts 2015, e foi lançado oficialmente em 19 de maio de 2015.The Full Scream Queens Trailer Has Arrived! A The Hollywood Reporter lançou um novo cartaz em 29 de maio de 2015.Check Out the Hair-Raising New 'Scream Queens' Poster (Exclusive) Em 5 de junho de 2015, o oitavo teaser foi lançado.Scream Queens Leave a Pretty Corpse in this New Teaser Em 8 de junho de 2015, foram lançadas imagens da sessão de fotos promocional na conta oficial da série no YouTube. O nono teaser, com parte do elenco, foi lançado em 15 de junho.Scream Queens First Look: Warning, You're Gonna Die Over This New Promo! A data de lançamento oficial da série, 22 de setembro de 2015, foi anunciada em 24 de junho, e no dia seguinte foi anunciado que a estreia seria de 2 horas.Scream Queens on Twitter: This is for real! The 2-hour #ScreamQueens premiere is in less than 3 months. RT to rush #KKT! ���� As primeiras fotos promocionais do elenco foram lançadas em 20 de junho. Dois outros teasers foram lançados em 2 de julho de 2015. Cartazes da série foram distribuídos nos Estados Unidos, especialmente Los Angeles e Nova York, para promovê-la. Um poster exclusivo foi visto no Six Flags no início do verão. Perto da sua estréia em setembro, Scream Queens vai ter com a marca atrações em seis diferentes parques de diversões em todo o país: Six Flags Over Georgia; Six Flags Great Adventure – Gurnee, IL; Six Flags Fiesta Texas; Six Flags Discovery Kingdom – Vallejo, CA; Six Flags St. Louis; and Six Flags New England. Trivialidades *Ryan Murphy chamou a cantora Taylor Swift para fazer um episódio de Scream Queens na sua primeira temporada, mas ela recusou porque estava numa turnê na época.Ryan Murphy Offered Taylor Swift A Role In ‘Scream Queens’ — Interview *A primeira temporada deveria ter tido como subtítulo "Sorority Row", mas Ryan recusou porque Scream Queens não seria uma história antológica de recomeço como seu outro projeto American Horror Story. *''Scream Queens'' era originalmente o nome de um reality de TV que foi ao ar no VH1 em 2008. Galeria Imagens Logotipos= File:Scream queens logo PNG 2.png|Logotipo Oficial File:Titles logo.PNG|Logotipo de Título File:Sq alternate logo.png|Logotipo Alternativo File:Sq alternative 2.png|Logotipo Promocional File:SQL.png|Logotipo do Teaser File:Logo.jpg|Logotipo Promocional File:10933754 811159888956800 6841073653103161289 n.png|Logotipo Promocional File:10945392 816052338467555 439899347023752885 n.png|Logotipo Promocional File:Scream queens logo evolution.jpg|Evolução do Logotipo |-| Marketing= File:Tumblr inline npp9hroNdb1t0hjq4 500.jpg Trailers e Teasers Nota: Alguns dos teasers foram privatizados, sendo assim, não podemos exibi-los. Scream Queens Super-Sized Main Title Sequence|Sequência Título SCREAM QUEENS Official Trailer|Trailer completo Scream Queens Teaser|Primeiro teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS "Chanel Bubblegum" Teaser|Segundo teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS "Zayday Bubblegum" Teaser|Terceiro teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS "Chanel Knife" Teaser|Quarto teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS Chanel's Mirror|Quinto teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS "Dance With The Devil" Teaser|Sexto teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS Teaser|Sétimo teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS Pretty Corpse|Oitavo teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS Screams For SCREAM QUEENS|Décimo teaser de Scream Queens New 'SQ' promo.|Décimo sexto teaser de Scream Queens Scream Queens (FOX) "Critics" Promo HD|Décimo sétimo teaser de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS A Big-Screen Cocktail|Décimo oitavo teaser de Scream Queens Por Trás das Cenas e Entrevistas SCREAM QUEENS Behind-The-Screams|Olhando Por-Trás-das-Cenas na Sessão de Fotos SCREAM QUEENS Inside Look|Inside Look EXCLUSIVE Lea Michele & Ariana Grande Show Off 'Scream Queens' Killer Set|Lea Michele e Ariana Grande no set de Scream Queens SCREAM QUEENS Comic-Con 2015 Panel Highlights SCREAM QUEENS Horror Stories|O elenco fala sobre Filmes de Terror Ariana Grande - 'Scream Queens' Set Visit - Full Interview|Entrevista de Ariana Grande Keke Palmer 'Brotherly Love', 'Scream Queens' And More|Entrevista de Keke Palmer Jamie Lee Curtis Talks 'Scream Queens' and Kickball|Entrevista de Jamie Lee Curtis Lea Michele on "Scream Queens" at 12th Annual Inspiration Awards|Entrevista de Lea Michele Keke Palmer, Quincy Brown Interview - BROTHERLY LOVE, SCREAM QUEENS|Segunda entrevista de Keke Palmer Skyler Samuels Talks About Her Upcoming Role in 'Scream Queens' on FOX|Entrevista de Skyler Samuels The Cast of Scream Queens Have an Ice Cream Taste-Off|Abigail Breslin, Emma Roberts, Billie Lourd e Ariana Grande em "Ice Cream Queens" Scream Q*eens R*an Murphy w J*ime Lee Curtis|Ryan Murphy entrevista Jamie Lee Curtis Lea Michele interview & Ariana Grande interview 'Scream Queens' & ET (SNEAK PEAK)|Entrevista do elenco SCREAM QUEENS Between 2 Queens With Emma & Ari|Emma Roberts e Ariana Grande em "Between 2 Queens" The Cast of Scream Queens React to the Most Iconic Screams in Movies|Abigail Breslin, Ariana Grande, Emma Roberts e Billie Lourd reagem às cenas de terror icônicas SCREAM QUEENS Between 2 Queens Abbie & Billie FOX|Billie Lourd e Abigail Breslin em "Between 2 Queens" Emma Roberts My ‘Scream Queens’ Character Is A Queen Bee TODAY|Entrevista de Emma Roberts Scream Queens 2015! Emma Roberts! Jamie Lee Curtis! TCA!|Entrevista do elenco de Scream Queens Lea Michele's Screaming Good Scare|Lea Michele na Ellen SCREAM QUEENS Between 2 Queens Diego & Skyler|Diego Boneta e Skyler Samuels em "Between 2 Queens" Jamie Lee Curtis ‘Scream Queens’ Creator Ryan Murphy Asked Me Personally TODAY|Entrevista de Jamie Lee Curtis SCREAM QUEENS Scream Kings|Glen Powell, Nick Jonas & Diego Boneta como Scream Kings Personagens da Série SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Chanel|Emma Roberts como Chanel SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Chanel 2|Ariana Grande como Chanel #2 SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Chanel 3|Billie Lourd como Chanel #3 SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Chanel 5|Abigail Breslin como Chanel #5 SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Boone|Nick Jonas como Boone SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Chad Radwell|Glen Powell como Chad SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Pete|Diego Boneta como Pete SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Earl Grey|Lucien Laviscount como Earl SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Grace|Skyler Samuels como Grace SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Zayday|Keke Palmer como Zayday SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Hester|Lea Michele como Hester SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Dean Munsch|Jamie Lee Curtis como Cathy Munsch SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Gigi|Nasim Pedrad como Gigi SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Wes|Oliver Hudson como Wes SCREAM QUEENS Character Series Denise FOX|Niecy Nash como Denise Outros Scream Queens presents "Chanel-'o-ween" Referências es:Scream Queens (serie de televisión) en:Scream Queens (TV series) ru:Королевы крика Categoria:Diversos